The present invention relates to the use of certain peroxides, and mixtures of these peroxides with phosphates or surfactants, or both, as agents which release oxygen to the soil. In particular, this invention relates to a method of using certain metal peroxides or metal peroxide/phosphate/surfactant mixtures as a preventative or therapeutic treatment of anaerobic soil conditions, by directly applying the metal peroxide or mixtures thereof to the soil, or blending the metal peroxide or mixtures thereof with plant nutrients, growth regulators or other beneficial additives, and then applying to the soil.
A variety of oxygen delivery vehicles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,490 to Malcolm B. Boghosian discloses aqueous plant nutrient systems involving the use of urea peroxide or hydrogen peroxide as supplements to fertilizers which release oxygen to the soil. The solution is applied to the soil or other media in which the plant grows. The solution penetrates the soil, releasing oxygen to the root zone. This oxygen treatment is stated to improve plant appearance and prevent injury to the plant due to over watering.
The Boghosian supplement may include nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium in the appropriate ratios and concentrations as required by the particular plant being fertilized. The nitrogen, potassium and phosphorus are macronutrients. The application of nutrients is controlled by the amount in the fertilizer formulation and the rate at which the fertilizer is applied through mixing with water. The Boghosian formulation requires an aqueous system which is limited to relatively low amounts of included macronutrients due to the solution becoming unstable and prematurely releasing hydrogen peroxide which, in turn, releases oxygen. Urea peroxide is a complex of urea and hydrogen peroxide with rather low binding energy. Similarly, the aqueous Boghosian formulation is limited in the use of micronutrients such as trace metals because the micronutrients react with the urea peroxide releasing hydrogen peroxide which, in turn, releases oxygen.
Calcium peroxide has also been used as a supplement for growing potatoes. The calcium is believed to be beneficial for potatoes and oxygen is released to the root zone. Interox Chemicals, Ltd. of Warrington, United Kingdom sells a product Fertilox containing calcium peroxide which is used as a plant supplement.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,637 to Fusey states that the use of compositions of 10 to 40% by weight of iron oxide, manganese dioxide, zinc oxide or an alkali metal peroxide (monovalent series, e.g., sodium peroxide or potassium peroxide from group 1A of the Periodic Table), promotes the biological degradation of hydrocarbon waste material.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for an effective treatment of a variety of disease, toxic, or otherwise undesirable or detrimental states which have been associated with anaerobic and aerobic environments. For example, there remains a need for an effective treatment or preventative method for such conditions as that known in the turf industry as "black layer." In addition, there remains a need for an effective treatment or preventative method for what is referred to in the plant agriculture industry as post harvest "potato soft rot."